Hello Beautiful
by Lalala38
Summary: When you're in love, you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams. NELENA
1. And The Winner Is!

**DISCLAIMER--** I am no way affiliated with any of the characters or events, except for the plot in this story. The _real-life _characters and events are simply being used for mere entertainment purposes. Enjoy the story!

**A/N--This story takes place in August-ish of 2008. Right around the _Teen Choice Awards_ time frame. Yes, it is a Nelena story as I am well aware of their current status and I'm happy for both of them and where they are in their careers and relationships. Also, I am indeed a full-fledged Niley supporter 8) I just thought these two were fun. Since Nick and Selena are _over,_ I probablY won't update anymore on this story, so enjoy! (P.S.- I also support Taylena!! So cute!) **

After Teen Choice Awards

"Ahhhh!" was the first thing 16 year old, Selena Gomez, said to her boyfriend as the lights turned on. She knew the cameras were off, and the other celebrities and many fans were starting to clear out. Tonight was a night that she would never forget. The Teen Choice Awards are one of her favorite events of the year, and this one was the best yet. She was finally happy with everything in her life, and was overwhelmed with how successful her career was leading.

After chatting with some other Disney stars, Selena made her way to the big black SUV parked right outside the Gibson Theater, holding hands with her best friend in the world, Demi Lovato. They were accompanied in the car by the one and only Jonas Brothers. They had all five been best friends since the filming of Camp Rock, and had been inseparable since. When the door shut however, was when the _real _show began. It was nice to stop the fooling, and really be able to show her love and affection for her boyfriend, 15 year old, Nick Jonas. Ever heard of him?

"I'm so proud of you baby!" Selena said, before giving Nick a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you" Nick replied with a small smile. He then placed his arm around Selena's shoulder, and gave her a kiss in return, but then quickly turned to see if anyone was looking. Selena noticed the gesture, and once the coast was clear, she placed her hand on top of Nick's knee, tapping her fingers occasionally when she wanted his attention. Joe and Kevin looked at each other and smiled, while Demi turned and rolled her eyes at the couple's cuteness. They weren't sure what was better: how hard they tried to cover up their relationship, or how obvious it was that the two young super stars were totally and completely in love. At that point, neither of them thought life could get any better.

After the hectic and exciting after party held at Club Punk, the five friends were not reluctant to make their way back to their hotel. Luckily, they landed rooms right next to each other, considering they were leaving early in the morning to continue their summer tour. Demi was the Jonas Brothers' musical tour mate, and Selena was tagging along for support. After a long day of anticipation and thrill, they were all ready to hit the hay.

"Selena, wait!" Nick called to her, as she was walking with Demi to their room.

"Yeah?" She answered with a smile.

"I just wanted to-" Nick stopped, and turned to his brothers who were standing right behind him.

"Guys, can you, uh, give us some privacy?" He asked as politely as he could, while making circular hand motions, and trying to get them to beat it.

"Oh look, Kevin. Nick doesn't want us around. What do ya know? I wonder why…" Joe said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Ha-Ha, very funny Joe. I got it Nick. We'll see you up in the room." Kevin replied with a wink. Selena giggled, and Nick laughed as well.

"Thanks guys" Nick said through his laughs. He patted his brothers on the backs, as they exited the hallway, and into their own shared suite with Nick.

"You were saying…?" Selena said with a smirk, as she connected Nick's hand with her own. Nick simply smiled, and squeezed her hand in return. As if pondering on what his previous thought was, Nick looked up at the ceiling, while tapping his foot, and then quickly said, "Ah, yes. I remember now. I wanted to say that you look absolutely beautiful tonight. And also," Nick said teasingly, but now more serious, "I wanted to point out that I'm really glad we started dating, and I wouldn't want to share this awesome experience tonight, with anyone else."

Selena gulped, and a smile suddenly appeared. She cupped his face with her hands, and gave him a soft, but passionate kiss on the lips that lasted for a few seconds, before Nick pulled away.

"So, babe, I'm guessing you're happy too?" Nick said, with that smirk of his that always made Selena go nuts. She loved everything about him.

"Actually", she started while pausing for dramatic affect, "I was going to tell you that I met this Italian Actor tonight, and I wanted to say goodbye, because I'm running off to elope in Paris with him tonight. I'll miss you and-" She was cut off by Nick picking her up into a giant hug, and making her squeal and giggle like crazy.

"Touché, Ms. Gomez. Touché. I will say you had me scared there for a moment…" Nick said.

"Really? I did? Wow..." Selena said, surprised at how her practical joke was a success. "No, actually, I knew you were bluffing the whole time. I just wanted to see how long you could go on without laughing, but surprisingly, you did well. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, well, I've learned from the best." Selena replied, with a wink.

"Well, what can I say? I mean, I try." Nick said, while placing his hand on his heart, and looking quite devious.

"Oh, but baby- I was talking about Joe." Selena said with a smile that covered her entire face.

The two teenagers, couldn't contain their laughter, and burst into giggles. Nick embraced Selena in a hug, yet again, and then the two walked hand in hand to Selena's room, in which she shared with Demi. As she was about to open the door, Nick turned her around, and pinned her to the wall behind them. She smiled, and looked up into his eyes, and knew at that very moment, that she was in love with Nick Jonas. He then closed his eyes and whispered into her ear in a very hushed tone, "Goodnight Sel." Selena let out a small laugh and said, "Night Nick." He then released her, and went on his way. It was then that he quickly turned around, and pulled Selena's arm away from the door knob, and placed it around his neck. He gently glided his finger from the top of her hand down to her shoulder. She then positioned her other arm around his neck, so that her hands were clasped behind his head. His hands went directly around her waist, and he swiftly pulled her in close. He didn't bother to look around to see if anyone was watching like he normally would have done. He was too caught in the moment. His lips made their way to hers, and they sat there sharing with each other what they couldn't share with anyone else. When they both pulled away, all they could do was smile. They said their farewells once again, and finally parted.

Selena ran into her room right afterwards, and told Demi everything that had happened. The two laughed and screamed in a joyful celebration. Selena felt like the luckiest girl in the world.


	2. Ryan Seacrest

Disclaimer- Still own nothing. Darn. (;

**A/N: Well, here's Chapter 2! The Ryan Seacrest interview mentioned later in the story DID actually happen. I have the link in my profile for those of you who want to see it. It's SO cute! :D Anyways, I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. I'm open to any suggestions you may have, so feel free!**

The next morning the girls woke up rather early. They decided to shower and get ready, so they could surprise the boyswith an early visit. Selena took the first shower, while Demi played and sang along to her guitar. When it was Demi's turn to shower, Selena finished getting ready by curling her hair and doing her make-up. She threw on a pair of light gray skinny jeans, and a plain black 'V' neck t-shirt. She felt she was finally ready just as Demi started to do her hair.

"Don't worry Sel, I won't be too long." Demi said with a smile. Selena loved that Demi could always sense exactly what she was feeling. She thinks that's a big reason of why they were able to stay so close over the years. They understood each other. And, communication is key in any kind of relationship.

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm just gonna watch some TV" Selena said with a smile.

As she turned the television on, she began to flip through the channels at a steady pace, studying what was showing on each one intently. As she got to the Disney Channel, she noted that _Wizard's of Waverly Place_ was on. She rolled her eyes as memories of filming the current scene began to spur. It was the "Flying Carpet" episode, where Alex, Selena's character, finds a flying carpet in the Russo's basement and wants to learn to drive it. She remembered the big green screen she was in front of for six hours straight, and how hilarious it was to play around on the fake carpet. She laughed to herself, and reached down for the remote to change the channel yet again. She couldn't watch herself on TV for more than five minutes because it was just 'too weird' for her. As she grabbed it, a commercial featuring the Jonas Brothers popped up, and she couldn't help herself, so she watched it. She giggled when she saw the boys goofing around and then answering questions for an interview. She loved how down to earth they were and was so happy she was lucky enough to be friends with them. All three offered something different and each one was special in their own way.

Selena's thought was interrupted by a loud banging from the door. At first the girls were a bit frightened, but when they heard _the boys' _voices, they were reassured. Luckily, Demi had just finished her hair and make-up, so they were ready to go.

"Coming!" Demi almost sang, in a very happy voice.

"Goooood morning sunshine!" Joe said while putting his arm around Demi's shoulder. She laughed and said 'Hey guys!" Demi and Joe hit it off the moment they met. They were alike in countless ways, and could relate to so many things.

"We just stopped by to let you guys know that theres been a change of plans. We're gonna stop by Ryan Seacrest's radio show a little later. They called us early this morning and wanted us to come in for a quick interview, so we thought we could leave a little later than planned. Ryan is a good friend of ours, and we thought we should try our hardest to make it." Kevin started.

We figured you girls could just go to the mall or something, and we can call you when we're done. Is that okay?" Joe asked.

"Yeah of course, that sounds great!" Selena said, sounding very excited. She would never turn down an offer to go shopping!

"Awesome. We have to be there in like two hours, so do you guys want to grab some breakfast?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah!" the girls said, almost in unison. They laughed and so did the boys.

Kevin led the group out of the room, followed by Joe and then Demi. Nick waited a bit for Selena to walk right by him. He stopped her, and whispered "Hey" so quiet, only she could hear.

She smiled, and breathed in his scent. She felt tingles all over her body just by his hand touching her arm. "Hey to you" She said with a smile, a bit louder than he did.

He smiled too, and then the two teenagers walked down the hall staying close behind their friends the whole time. They talked about what the two did after they last saw each other, and how excited they were to be spending so much time together for the next few weeks.

Nick was surprised to see how different he acted around Selena. He really blossomed into a totally different person while being with her, and he liked it. He was used to being so shy around girls, and never making any first moves. But, with Selena, it was different. She made him feel so happy all of the time, and could always make him smile. She definitely brought out the best in him.

"Mmm, that was so good. I'm stuffed." Joe said, while patting his stomach. Everyone laughed, and agreed that they too were very full.

Kevin glanced down at his watch and said, "Whoa guys, we better get going. We need to be there in fifteen minutes."

Everyone nodded in agreement and began gathering their things to leave. As they were leaving the restaurant they were bombarded with fans, as usual. The five friends signed autographs and took pictures as fast as they could, and then quickly jumped into the limo. The car ride to the radio station consisted of Joe's talking, and everyone else laughing. Everyone knew that today was one of those days where there was no stopping him. He was in one of those crazy moods that came off as hilarious, and he wasn't even trying.

"Bye guys!" the three boys said, all at different times. The girls waved and smiled. As Joe and Kevin exited the car, Nick turned to Selena and said, "Bye Selena." She smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Bye Nick."

After the door shut, she and Demi squealed with excitement. Selena was so happy, and Demi was so glad she finally found someone who she really liked. They were so excited, and they couldn't wait to take their pleasure out on the mall! They shopped till they dropped, and waited for the boys to call them to come pick them up. Supposedly, they were going to leave at six, and drive all night to the next town, wherever that was.

Meanwhile, the boys were also having a blast. They always have fun at Ryan Seacrest's show, but today were particularly special. As usual, they were hounded with the "Rumor Patrol" as they like to call it, but it wasn't as dreadful. Nick is always the one being asked the most, and he handles it very well. Normally the questions are about Miley, but lately they have been based on Selena.

"Nick. Point blank- Are you dating Selena Gomez?" Ryan asked. Weren't there more important things to cover? Like the album? Guess not, Nick thought to himself. Oh well, here goes.

Nick looked up at the ceiling, and flashed a small smile. He practiced the answer in his head all morning to this one question. "Well, she's an amazing girl, and anybody would be lucky to be dating her." He stumbled a bit while saying that, and secretly hoped that no one had noticed.

Ryan wouldn't stop there though. "Well, are you?"

Nick smiled bigger this time. He knew Ryan wouldn't give up without a fight on this one. "Well," He paused. "Like I said, anybody would be lucky to be dating her." He smiled again, while swirling around in his chair.

Joe and Kevin laughed, as well as the many fans standing close by, watching and listening. Ryan then added, "At some point, you can't side step it. And I think that people would embrace it."

At that point Nick dubbed his normal speech on Selena and the dating speculations, as rumors because she was in their music video. But come on Nick. Was _anyone _buying it?

Ryan certainly wasn't. He sat silently, waiting for Nick to just admit it. When he didn't, He decided to ask some more questions.

"Would you see her outside of work?" Ryan asked.

Nick and the others laughed again. "I probably," He paused. "I probably would" He then finished.

"And, what would you do?" Ryan persisted. More chuckles were distributed, and Nick answered first recalling the question a bit, trying to come up with a reasonable answer. "You know, since I've been on tour since February, it's a little tough to have much time to go out and just-" He was interrupted by another question.

"Do you know when her birthday is?"

"Um, I do know when her birthday is."

"Dating." Ryan declared.

Everyone laughed, and there was more arguing over birthdays and having 'friends' that are girls. The rest of the interview went quite well, and the mini concert afterwards did too. The boys had so much fun.

When they were done, they said their goodbye's and made their way to the limo parked outside. They hopped in as fast as they could, trying to avoid the herd of paparazzi coming their way. When the door shut, they each sighed in relief that another interview and concert went as expected. They were at the top of their game.

Selena perked up when she felt the vibrating sensation coming from her pants pocket. When she looked to see what it was, she smiled, and then answered.

"Hey!"

"Hey" Nick replied. Even though it wasn't as enthusiastic as her greeting, Selena knew he was happy to hear her voice again.

"We just got finished, so we were going to come pick you guys up now. Is that okay? Or do you want to stay longer?" Nick then asked her.

"Oh, no that's perfect! We are getting pretty tired anyways." Selena answered.

Nick whispered to his brothers that they were ready, and then returned to Selena to tell her all about their grueling interview.

She laughed at how he told the story, and was happy how he handled the questions. She didn't mind being asked the questions herself, but it did get hard sometimes to always say that the two were 'just friends'.

"So, we're pulling up right now. I'll talk to you in a bit." Nick said later in the conversation.

"Okay, be there soon." Selena added, just before hanging up her phone.

Demi and Selena, bags and all, ran out to the limo and jumped in. When they were inside, they talked about the interview again, laughing at the boys' answers. When they got back to the hotel they all packed up and loaded their things onto the tour bus.

"Next stop, Baltimore!" Kevin shouted. Everyone laughed, and was all ready to go.

Demi and Selena hung out on the boy's bus for the trip so they could all be together.

The five friends, plus little Frankie, had so much fun. They played cards, sang songs, ate snacks, and just talked. When it started to get late, they all dozed off at different times. First was Demi, and she slept on the extra bunk in the back. Then Joe in the bunk right above her.

"We should put whip cream on Joe's pillow!" Frankie said excitedly but in a whisper.

Selena and Nick laughed while Kevin and Frankie ran to the kitchen to fetch the supplies. When they got back, they found Nick and Selena sleeping on the couch located right by the bunks. Nick was lying down on his side facing the front, and Selena was on her back, or more so at an angle, facing Nick. Nick's arm was around her, and his chin rested on her head. They must have _just _fallen asleep when Kevin and Frankie walked in, because they could see Selena snuggling her head closer and closer into Nick's chest trying to find a comfortable spot. They both looked at each other and smiled, and then crawled into Kevin's bunk playing cards until they too fell asleep.

Later in the night, Nick awoke to find Selena lying right on top of him. He laughed a bit, and lay there with his eyes wide open. He was trying to think of a way to pick her up without waking her. When he finally had her in his arms, he carried her to his bunk, and laid her down very softly. He covered her with a blanket, and right as he was going to close the curtain, he stopped. He stared at her, and just watched her for what seemed like forever. He couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful creature lying before him. The way she breathed in, and fluttered her eyes every so often made his heart leap. He smiled and moved a piece of her hair that was covering her face. He placed it behind her ear, and then turned away because he was beginning to drift off by standing there. He made his way to Frankie's bunk and fell sound asleep right away. He had pleasant dreams the rest of the night, anxiously awaiting the rest of the tour, and excited to begin this fun filled journey.

**A/N: Well, there we go! (: Like I said, the interview link is in my profile. So go check it out! & Review! (:**


End file.
